Love
by aweirdoperson
Summary: Love. It’s a strange, one of a kind word. Everyone has heard it, yet no one can properly define it. The dictionary says it is “to have a strong liking for someone or something”, but I have found it to be so much more… FROM GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW


Love

Love. It's a strange, one of a kind word. Everyone has heard it, yet no one can properly define it. The dictionary says it is "to have a strong liking for someone or something", but I have found it to be so much more…

A/N: Above is the full summary. 

Draco Malfoy walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall for breakfast, past the usual group of desperate girls, tossing their hair out over their shoulders, trying unsuccessfully to get his attention. _How pathetic! I don't want one of you girls who have to act all retarded just to try to date me. I want someone with an attitude, someone with spunk! Someone who's not afraid to slap me when I'm being a jerk. Someone who will be there for me, unlike my other past girlfriends. I want someone real. _You see, Draco had recently altered his venomous ways, after the multiple comments on others thinking he should be a Death Eater just because he was a pureblood Slytherin and his father was Voldemort's 'main man'. He had decided to see past peoples outer shell to what was deeper inside.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts as he ran into Ginny Weasley. "Watch it, Weasley." Then it hit him, _Weasley! Perfect. And, she actually isn't half bad looking. Actually, she is pretty hot! When did her hair turn a bit more honey-mist-auburn? _Ginny Weasleyhad in fact changed quite a bit. She had grown more 'mature', if that is what you would like to call the recent change to her appearance. Also, she no longer was spied over by her brother, she made sure of that. If he had a problem with her doing something, then it was his problem, not hers. Draco was then pulled out of his thoughts for the second time today.

"What are you staring at?" asked Blaise.

"Oh, just my most recent victim." He sniggered then walked over to the table and grabbed a roll and a piece of bacon. As he ate, he observed the radiant red-head. She, unlike her brother, wasn't pigging out to a disgusting level. She did eat rather a lot, but in a graceful sort of way, if you know what I mean. A roll here, a plateful of bacon there, 3 eggs over here… He finally tuned back in to conversation, and Pansy, as usual, was drooling all over him._ Why can't she just get it through her head that I'm not going out with her; she might as well just stop!_ Then, he was pulled out of his thought by Blaise, who elbowed him right in the ribcage.

"Draco, your 'victim' is staring at you."

He was indeed right. Ginny was staring over at the Slytherin table. He turned and looked, to see her staring at him. She quickly turned away and continued eating, thinking _Oh crud, he saw me staring at him. Why was I staring at him anyways, I mean, he's Draco, the jerk who always tried to make my life a living hell. But he does have a nice...WHAT AM I THINKING?! IM LOSING IT! Okay, just keep eating the bacon. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, as there was the mad rush of students traveling to their class, Ginny was (accidentally) slammed into by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Here, let me help you." Draco said, holding out his hand. He helped Ginny up then gathered her books, then asked "What class do you have next?"

"Potions. Oh crap, Snape's going to murder me, and I don't think I'm being sarcastic. "

"Not if you're with me, remember. I'm his 'star student' or something like that. Anyways, here. I'll carry your books for you."

"Thanks Malfoy. Since when did you become such a gentleman?"

"Since I got tired of being rude, and being judged wrongly."

"Is this a trick, because I don't like being a toy to your little jokes; I've got mad bat-bogey hex skills, and I will show no mercy!

"Wow, don't get all worked up, because I'm not kidding, believe it or not. See, that's exactly the kind of judgment that made me want to change!" Meanwhile, Ginny was paying absolutely no attention to Draco. Well, she was paying attention to him, just not what he was saying, if you know what I mean…_Damn! He seriously buffed up. I guess after so many Gryffindor victories, the Slytherin team decided to do extreme training. Well, let me tell you, it worked. _They casually chatted on the way to potions. As they entered the classroom, Draco said "Professor Snape, Ginny's lateness was completely my fault, so please excuse her."

"Damn, I really needed someone to clean out the cauldrons…oh well. You are excused, Ginerva. Thank you for your honesty, Mr. Malfoy. Thirty points to Slytherin."

Draco gave a curt nod before walking out of the classroom. He was about to go into Transfiguration, but he decided against it, considering that he would just get into trouble for being late. Then again, they might excuse him because he was helping another student. He strolled into the class, to get a sharp bark from Professor McGonagall of "Why are you late, Malfoy?"

"I was helping someone get to their class." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, in that case, you are excused; just try not to make a habit of it." She then carried on with their class, during which they were supposed to be learning how to transfigure a rubber duck into an apple. Draco, on the other hand, was completely spaced out; he was, of course, thinking about Ginny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Draco was heading down the stairs toward lunch. All of the sudden, he heard a loud thud, then a cry of pain. He ran over to where he saw Ginny sitting on the ground, her face twisted in pain. He ran over to her.

"You are a walking disaster, you know." He said, chortling.

"Yes, I have seemed to notice that lately. Would you by any chance be able to get me to the hospital wing?"

"Well miss, I think you might owe me, but yes, I will indeed be able to help you get there." He did one of his award winning smirks, then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the Hospital Wing. He set her down gently on one of the beds and got Madam Pomfrey over there pronto.

"What did you do? Did he have anything to do with it?"

"The only thing he had to do with it was finding me at the bottom of the staircase and carrying me here." She said, then gave Draco one of those 'thank you sooo much' looks.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it if you could leave me to do my business."

"Actually, Madam Pomfrey, I would appreciate it if you could let him stay, that is, if he wouldn't mind." Ginny gave Draco a pleading look.

"If it is most necessary, then he can stay, just do try not to disturb other patients." Draco looked around and saw that there were no other patients. He sniggered to himself, then pulled over a chair next to Ginny's bed, and sat down.

"Well, let's see the damage…" but neither of them were paying much attention to her; they were sharing a silent conversation, through the looks in their eyes…


End file.
